1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reservoir tank having a function to separate gas and liquid.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-126631 discloses a reservoir tank which consists of a lower container for storing fluid and an upper container provided on top of the lower container, communicating with the lower container. The lower container has an outlet, and the upper container has an opening on an upper wall thereof and an inlet on a sidewall thereof.
A fluid flows through the inlet into the upper container in a form of a gas-liquid flow. As the liquid flows downward in the upper container, the gas mixed in the liquid is separated from the liquid as bubbles rising in the liquid, and is discharged from the opening of the upper container.